Uma história de amor
by Dri Almighty
Summary: O que aconteceu depois que Harry derrotou Voldemort, ou melhor, será que Harry Potter venceu o terrível bruxo das trevas? Caso sim, o que será que aconteceu depois? Que rumo tomou o mundo bruxo? Dedicada a Família H e...


Uma história de amor  
  
Fazia três dias que estava na enfermaria da escola, pelo menos foi isso que Madame Pomfrey havia dito assim que acordou. Rony estava na cama ao lado, ainda não falava coisa com coisa, vire e mexe se podia ouvir sussurros dele, pelo o que a enfermeira lhe dissera ele ainda pensava que estava duelando, o que justificava o porque de altas horas da noite Rony emitir sons de desagrado, preocupação e até mesmo vitória. Já guerra, bem, isso ninguém comentava nada com ela, tentavam esconder algo, e ela sabia que poderia ser o que mais temia.  
  
- Onde ele está? Minerva, não me diga que ele... - perguntou Madame Pomfrey histérica.  
  
- Não, ele ainda está vivo.  
  
Era Minerva, pensou Hermione apurando os ouvidos, Harry estava entre a vida e a morte, era isso?  
  
- E como eles estão? - perguntou a professora referindo-se a Rony e Hermione.  
  
- Irão se recuperar, não se preocupe. Mas e o garoto, ele é quem me preocupa.  
  
- Iremos levá-la até onde ele está, colocaremos alguém em seu lugar. - acrescentou a professora.  
  
- Sim, Minerva  
  
Hermione ouviu passos. Elas provavelmente estariam se dirigindo para fora da enfermaria, Hermione precisava fazer alguma coisa.  
  
- Professora, por favor, deixe-me ir junto. - pediu Hermione enquanto levantava-se ainda com certa dificuldade mas determinada.  
  
- Senhorita Granger, não creio que isso seja bom para ambos. - Minerva andava apressada não tanto atenção para a garota que a seguiu pelo corredor.  
  
- A senhora não vai me impedir. - resmungou a garota. Quando a professora parou para falar alguma coisa Hermione não a deixou falar - Vamos, estamos com pressa, não podemos perder tempo.  
  
McGonagall andava o mais agilmente que sua perna permitia, desde o quinto ano ficara com seqüelas. A professora tomou um rumo que nem Hermione conhecia, nunca o tinha visto, nem mesmo no mapa do maroto. Perto do que seria o salão principal da Sonserina a professora parou em frente da parede. Hermione permaneceu em silêncio esperando saber o porque de estarem paradas ali enquanto Harry podia estar...  
  
Não, Hermione, não pense nisso. Ele é forte. Tentou-se convencer a si própria a mulher..  
  
Minerva estendeu a mão e tocou a sexta pedra de cima para baixo. Assim como acontecia na entrada do Beco Diagonal, as pedras foram se mexendo, abrindo passagem para elas. Hermione ficou maravilhada. O cômodo era bonito, transmitia uma falsa tranqüilidade. Todo branco, teto, chão e as paredes. Os moveis eram marfins, nas prateleiras de cristais haviam milhares de poções, com uma variedade incrível de cores. O lugar tinha um cheiro de frescor da manhã. Hermione passeou os olhos pelo lugar procurando Harry, ou algum sinal de Dumbledore. Lá estavam os dois. Dumbledore examinava de perto um Harry quase sem vida, tão diferente do qual Hermione conhecera 7 anos atrás. Mais uma vez, sem dar atenção ao que a professora poderia dizer, Hermione dirigiu-se a cama no fundo do aposento. Parecia não conseguir andar direito, como se amarradas a seus pés houvesse pesos invisíveis. Seu olhar estava fixo em Harry. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela desejava que tudo acontecesse como nos contos de fada como os que seu pai lera um dia para ela, em que a princesa acordava de um pesadelo e percebia que nada, nada tinha acontecido, que poderia acordar todas as manhãs com seu amado ao lado, e nada, nem mesmo a morte seria capaz de separá-los. Hermione não sabia como ainda estava de pé, seus joelhos tremiam, tropeçava nos próprios pés. Ela se aproximou dele, observando atentamente cada traço de expressão do rosto de Harry, estendeu a mão para acariciá-lo, para que ele soubesse que estava ali, mas não chegou a concluir o ato, tinha medo de machucá-lo, já que ele se encontrava tão imune aos acontecimentos ao seu redor. Como se lesse sua mente, Dumbledore pronunciou-se:  
  
- Pode tocá-lo, não ira causar nenhum tipo de ferimento a ele. - Disse o diretor com um sorriso tristonho em seu rosto.  
  
Ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama do amigo, Hermione finalmente o tocou. Um sentimento de desespero tomou conta dela. Ele estava frio, mais frio do que o admissível... Fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando lembrar-se de como era tocá-lo, o calor de seu corpo junto ao dele, o aroma...  
  
- Harry? - sussurrou a garota junto ao ouvido do namorado - Tudo vai ficar bem - ela dizia. Tentava camuflar o desespero mas até quando falava podia- se notar o quão preocupada estava. - Nós vamos rir de tudo isso no final, junto do Rony, acredita que ele ainda não fala coisa com coisa? Se não o conhecesse diria que o normal dele é assim - brincou Hermione com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios, lagrimas passeavam por seu rosto. - Molly vai preparar seus pratos preferidos, e voltaremos a nos reunir envolta da lareira da Grifinória, contando as taças que vocês ganharam no quadribol e...  
  
A quem ela queria enganar? - Pensou Hermione. Ela nem ao menos sabia se ele a estava ouvindo, talvez, nem se lembrasse dela.  
  
Dumbledore continuava em silêncio assim como Minerva. Era desastroso que um bruxo como Harry estivesse em tal situação, entre a vida e a morte. Não havia quem não se comovesse com a cena, Hermione ao lado de Harry apertando a mão dele com força , atenta a cada sinal que seria o veredicto para dizer se ele ainda tinha recuperação. Ela chorou. Como não fazia há um ano, desde que seus pais faleceram, ela se fechara, se escondera atrás de um perfil de uma pessoa forte, mas ela sabia que não era forte o suficiente para ver mais alguém querido partir. Não de novo.  
  
- Harry, por favor, se estiver me ouvindo, aperte minha mão, faça qualquer coisa, só não me deixe. Não me deixa aqui sozinha. - pediu Hermione entre soluços.  
  
- Senhorita Granger - chamou Pomfrey - Eu preciso examiná-lo.  
  
Contra sua vontade ela afastou-se deixando o caminho livre para a enfermeira. Um pouco afastado da cama havia um sofá, ela sentou-se ali, perdida em seu desespero. Com a falta de Harry e Rony ela abraçou os próprios joelhos com força, comprimindo-os contra o peito, balançando se lentamente para trás e para frente, ainda mantendo o olhar em Harry. Ela não sabia ao certo quando tempo ficou nesse estado de choque. Fazia horas que não via o rapaz a sua frente, para Hermione, ela tinha sido transportada para um lugar frio, mórbido e estranhamente familiar. Sim, ela já estivera ali, quando seus pais foram assassinados, ela entrara em choque, falavam com ela mas era como se ela não estivesse ali. Tinha sido 'transportada' para uma parte de sua mente, onde só a escuridão e o medo dominavam.  
  
- Sinto informar, que ainda terá que me aturar senhorita Granger. - aquela voz era familiar, mas Hermione não reconhecia. Nem ao certo sabia o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer, ela piscou os olhos tentando acordar do transe e então viu o dono daquela voz.  
  
- Harry! - ela correu até ele e o abraçou o mais forte que pode.  
  
- Assim você vai me matar, Mione. - Alertou Harry.  
  
Muito sem graça ela afrouxou o abraço e sussurrou no ouvido dele:  
  
- Eu pensei que fosse me deixar. Que nunca mais voltaríamos....  
  
- Shhh... - ele pressionou o dedo indicador contra os lábios de Hermione - Se lembra da minha promessa? - Hermione balançou a cabeça confirmando - Então, eu disse que não te deixaria.  
  
Sim, era verdade, assim que se recuperara quase por completo, quase porque ninguém consegue se recuperar quando um ente querido seu morre, ele jurara que não a deixaria. Pois esse era um dos medos de Hermione, talvez o maior de todos, perder seus dois melhores amigos, as únicas pessoas que ela sabia que, sempre que precisasse poderia contar  
  
***  
  
Hermione, você está linda, seu cabelo está maravilhoso, você não tem nenhuma deformação em seu rosto, e o vestido não te faz parecer gorda! Agora, por obséquio, nós podemos ir?! - pediu Gina impaciente.  
  
- E se ele desistiu? Sabe, isso pode acontecer, no mínimo ele se deu conta de como eu sou feia, chata e ...  
  
- PARA! - gritou Gina perdendo a compostura e balançando a amiga de leve - Ele nunca te deixaria esperando no altar, já você...  
  
-Ahn?  
  
- Hermione, você deveria estar há 10 minutos na Igreja. - resmungou Gina  
  
- Mas como? Gina, como você pode? Porque não me avisou? Você deveria ter me arrastado... - disparou Hermione segurando a cauda do vestido e descendo as escadas em uma rapidez incrível.  
  
- O que? - indignou-se Gina.  
  
Ela estava há 1 hora tentando fazer com que Hermione parasse de resmungar como uma velha, e agora o atraso tinha sido culpa dela? Gina gargalhou. Rony sempre teve razão, os livros e a biblioteca não a deixaram bem, pensou Gina, pegando sua bolsa e seus sapatos e correndo descalça, atrás de Hermione que berrava do lado de fora da casa prestes a entrar na limusine.  
  
---  
  
- Ela não vem.  
  
- Calma! Só porque ela não chegou em ... bem... em meia hora não quer dizer que ela não vem... - disse Rony sem jeito.  
  
Hermione realmente estava demorando.  
  
- Sabe, quando a pedi em casamento a resposta demorou quase 1 minuto completo para ser dada, eu deveria saber! Isso provavelmente no caderninho feminino deve querer dizer 'ah meu deus, ele ficou louco é claro que não'.  
  
- Harry, você pode ficar quieto em um lugar?! - perguntou Rony que não agüentava ver o amigo de lá para cá no altar. - E além do mais, porque ela aceitaria caso existisse esse tal caderninho?  
  
- Para não me deixar com cara de idiota, mas hoje ela percebeu que isso é um erro e mudou de idéia. Talvez ela tenha razão, eu sou um idiota, ela merece coisa melhor...  
  
- Ai meu...  
  
- Rony! - reprovou a Sr. Molly entrando na sala onde eles estavam.  
  
- Eu não ia dizer nada que não fosse educado, mãe. Só ia falar 'ai meu pé', pois esse sapato está me matando. - mentiu Rony.  
  
Harry riu. Mesmo com 24 anos, Rony, continuava a ter um certo medo da mãe, que continuava igual em seu modo de ser.  
  
- E você, Harry? Sua gravata está torta. - disse a senhora Weasley indo ao seu encontro com o intuído de ajeitar o terno e a gravata. - Assim é melhor.  
  
- Alguma notícia de Hermione? - perguntou ansioso.  
  
- Não. - Falou a mulher com uma calma irritante. Harry arregalou os olhos, como ela podia falar com tanta calma? O casamento dele estava indo por água abaixo! - Ela provavelmente está se afogando em uma lata de chocolate antes de vir para cá, dizendo que você provavelmente vai deixá-la...  
  
- Eu não vou fazer isso! - protestou.  
  
- Há! Mas é assim com todas as noivas, Gina deve estar acalmando-a. Logo, logo ela estará aqui, não se preocupe. E você, Rony - disse Molly virando- se com brutalidade para o filho - Vá para a porta da Igreja esperá-la, ela deve estar a caminho.  
  
Rony que tinha se concentrado em um panfleto, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a entrada da Igreja. Seus pés pediam por clemência, o sapato era um tanto quanto apertado, Molly não havia encontrado um do numero de Rony, e ela se recusara a colocar um feitiço de ampliação, tinha medo que o sapato perdesse brilho e a elegância...  
  
---  
  
- Sabe, eu tenho um casamento daqui a uns... Faltam quantos minutos, Gina? - perguntou Hermione olhando para o lado a procura da amiga. - Gina? Ginaaaa? GINA?! - gritou Hermione.  
  
Gina estava agachada no chão da limusine a procura da sandália.  
  
- Hermione, para de histeria! Você sempre foi tão calma... Eu estou tentando achar as minhas sandálias que você por acaso jogou aqui no chão do carro antes de me jogar aqui dentro de qualquer maneira, lembra-se? - resmungou a ruiva ainda passeando as mãos no chão com carpete do carro.  
  
Hermione ruborizou de leve.  
  
- Ah! Gina, me desculpa! Eu só estou um pouco - Gina levantou-se e se sentou no banco em frente a Hermione, as sandália na mão, pronta para calçá- la quando ouviu a amiga.  
  
- Um pouco? - repetiu a garota, a sobrancelha levemente erguida.  
  
- Sim, eu sei, eu estou descontrolada, irritante, nojenta...  
  
- Assim está bem melhor. - concordou Gina voltando a colocar a sandália.  
  
O motorista casquinhou uma risada.  
  
- E o senhor? Anda logo, tartaruga! É um casamento, não um enterro. - exclamaram as duas mulheres no banco de trás.  
  
- Motoristas... pobres incompreendidos. - murmurou o senhor.  
  
Hermione encostou a cabeça no vidro do janela do carro e entonou uma moleca, a musica que Harry e ela tinham dado como deles:  
  
Its undeniable...that we should be together...  
  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
  
One...you're like a dream come true...  
  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
  
Three... girl its plain to see...that you're the only one for me...  
  
Four...repeat steps one through three...  
  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
  
If ever I believe my work is done....then I start Back at One.  
  
So Incredible...the way things work themselves out...  
  
And all emotional, once you know that its all about babe...  
  
And undesirable...for us to be apart...  
  
---  
  
- Harry?  
  
- O que? - perguntou em resposta, não se incomodou em saber se tinha sido muito grosso ou não, seu pensamento estava voltado para Hermione, onde quer que ela estivesse.  
  
- Toma isso. Sabe, era costume na família Potter. Sempre que um de seus membros se casava, ganhava um desses. - explicou Sirius. Harry esquecendo- se da pressão, virou-se para o padrinho que trajava um terno preto, o cabelo estava bem cuidado, e de longe Harry sentia o perfume de Sirius. Harry pegou o grande álbum de fotografia e o admirou. Era de capa dura, com detalhes em ouro, no centro da capa, havia um lugar vago, onde provavelmente entraria a primeira foto de Harry e Hermione como marido e mulher. Harry abriu o álbum, na primeira pagina não havia nada, porem, quando estava preste a ir para a próxima folha, que também estaria vaga começaram a se formar letras, que em seguidas dariam lugar a palavras e estas frases: ''Este álbum de fotografia pertence a senhora Hermione Jane Potter e Harry James Potter, aqui estão registrados os seus melhores momentos, desde sua entrada na famosa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts a seu primeiro(a) filho(a) e quem sabe, até uma nova geração de Potter?! De Sirius Black com muito amor a Hermione e Harry".  
  
- Sabe, não sou muito bom com palavras... - Explicou Sirius arrastando o pe no chão áspero, estava um pouco sem jeito, tinha sido burro ao pensar que Harry gostaria de algo como aquilo, que mais tarde não deixaria de ser apenas lixo.  
  
- Sirius, muito obrigado. - Disse Harry abraçando o padrinho. - Vou guardar para sempre, Hermione também vai adora... - ele parou. Onde estava Hermione?  
  
- Preocupado, Harry? - perguntou Sirius notando a diferença na voz do afilhado.  
  
- Ela ainda não chegou... acho que desistiu.  
  
- Há! Ela já está saindo uma ótima Sra. Potter. Sua mãe apareceu 1 hora depois da hora marcada. Seu pai estava descabelado quando ela chegou, se bem que não estava muito diferente do normal. - Disse Sirius com uma voz sonhadora, ele gostava de se lembrar de como eram Lílian e Tiago.  
  
- Gina ligou! Elas estão na esquina! - disse a Sra. Weasley animadíssima.  
  
Harry olhou para Sirius, uma alivio se apoderara dele, olhou-se rapidamente seu reflexo no vidro da janela e passou a mão pelo cabelo tentando arrumar os cabelos,sem sucesso. Harry também não se importava com isso, ele iria se casar com a mulher mais linda do mundo, a melhor de todas. Sorrindo, ajeitou a gola da camisa e em seguida o paletó, respirou fundo e foi em direção a porta, olhou mais uma vez para Sirius e este acenou brevemente, passando a impressão, ou melhor, a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Harry passou entre um emaranhado de mulheres que estavam na porta da sala, elas olhavam ansiosas para quem ainda continuava dentro da sala.  
  
- Isso é bom! Muito bom. - Harry ouviu o padrinho antes de exclamar em voz alta, parecia um jovem - Como vão garotas? Sirius balançou o cabelo e ajeitou - na língua dele, é claro - a roupa, deixou a gola da camisa alta (como a de vampiros, sabe?) e despenteou o cabelo um pouco, dando um ar mais jovem e rebelde, desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa, algumas mulheres faziam a mão de leque, por causa do repentino "calor'', outras mais... hmm... extrovertidas, o despiam com os olhos, passavam a língua pelo lábio inferior ou mordiam o mesmo aflitas:  
  
- Será que eu consigo um beijinho? - exclamou uma prima de terceiro grau dos Weasley.  
  
- Vai Sirius, só desabotoa mais um, aos velhos tempo! - Provocou a Sra. Padil.  
  
Ele sorriu marotamente para uma das mulheres, uma em especial, com cabelos loiros com cachos, ela vestia um lindo vestido azul, Sirius fez um sinal um tanto quanto exagerado, uma reverencia para que ela passasse a frente e a seguiu, deixando as outras desapontadas.  
  
Harry batia o pé apressadamente no chão da Igreja, já no altar do seu lado direito estava Gina, o lugar ao lado da ruiva estava vago, pois Rony, também padrinho iria levar Hermione até Harry e depois ocupar seu lugar ao lado da irmã. E do outro estava Sirius e a Sra. Weasley. O lugar estava repletos de ex-alunos de Hogwarts e alguns trouxas, amigos de Hermione, esta tinha preferido casar ao modo trouxa, além de querer chamar alguns amigos não-bruxos também era um de seus sonhos e Harry não iria discutir sobre isso, só vê-la feliz já bastava. Harry provavelmente nunca estivera tão nervoso em sua vida, talvez porque era um dos raros momentos felizes de sua vida, pedia mentalmente aos céus, que tudo corresse bem e que aquele momento fosse eterno.  
  
As portas da Igreja se abririam lentamente, e aos poucos se via uma linda mulher. Os cabelos acaju presos em um lindo coque, porem algumas mechas estavam soltas, e encaracoladas que caiam sobre seu rosto. A maquiagem não era muito forte, só acentuava sua beleza natural. Nos olhos via-se uma explosão de emoções, amor, felicidade, nervosismo. E um sorriso, bem, este não se comentava, com certeza Harry nunca a tinha visto com um sorriso mais lindo. Ela estava realmente deslumbrante, pensou Harry, acompanhando a garota fixamente ao lado de Rony indo em sua direção. O vestido, o qual quase foi o pivô de um briga entre eles - já que Harry quase o vira por acidente - era realmente muito bonito, talvez não tanto quanto quem o vestia. Branco com detalhes em prata, bordado totalmente a mão, tinha um decote não muito grande, mas que dava o devido valor ao busto de Hermione.  
  
- Entrego-lhe a noiva, Potter. - disse Rony sorrindo para os amigos e indo para seu lugar. Harry não sabia ao certo se iria conseguir se conter e não beijar Hermione até o final da cerimônia, se aproximou dela e deu um beijo gentil em sua testa quando se aproximou da mulher, ela murmurou somente para que ele ouvisse, afinal, não era preciso que os outros tomassem conhecimento, se ele tivesse a certeza disso já bastava:  
  
- Eu te amo, Harry James Potter.  
  
Harry a beijou e antes que o padre começasse a cerimônia também sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Hermione ''Te amo, Hermione Jane Potter''.  
  
----  
  
O senhor sentado em um banco de madeira em uma praça de Hogsmead se levantou e dobrou o jornal e o colocou debaixo do braço. Pegou a bengala apoiada no banco e começou sua caminhada para casa, sua mulher e seus filhos os esperavam. Na placa atrás dele, um jovem espinhento de 18 anos, acrescentava mais algumas palavras: "À Hermione Jane Potter e Harry James Potter que lutaram em 2004 junto de muitos outros grandes heróis para que Você-Sabe-Quem fosse destruído. Casaram-se em 2006 e chegaram a falecer com 78 anos, abraçados. Um exemplo de amizade, nobreza, inteligência e bravura, sobretudo amor."  
  
Rony parou, a bengala na mão, e olhou para o monumento que retratava Hermione e Harry, seus dois melhores amigos. Ainda se lembrava com todos os detalhes de como ambos estavam felizes quando se casaram. Rony tinha saudades, mas sabia que, onde quer que eles estivessem, eles estavam felizes porque estavam juntos, e ele, bem, Rony tinha fé que em breve estaria novamente ao lado dos dois melhores amigos.  
  
N/A: Quando não se tem nada para fazer, dá nisso, shortfics... Comentem, ok? Essa é especialmente para a família mais linda de todas, a Família H! E também para a KatSnape, que mesmo não sendo fã de H/Hr, me aturou com minhas crises de ''eu vou me matar! ... Eu escrevo super mal! ... Kat, me segura, se não eu mato o Hr/R que falar mal do meu shipper...'' e a Tonks que me ajudou muuuuuito mesmo... e a Dani Potter, Isa Potter, Galadriel, Ligia e a Big Anne (mamy!!!) que foram as primeiras a me receberem super bem na família e me ajudaram com suas fics M.A.R.A.V.I.L.H.O.S.A.S ficar mais fanática por esse shipper que é tudo * tudo isso porque eu sou muito modesta, viu?!* Para quem gostou da musica é essa aqui...Music by McKnight Brian - Back At One Ah, esqueci *eu sempre faço isso*, se alguém puder me responder o porque de eu nunca conseguir um titulo legal, por favor, me diz!!!! 


End file.
